The Rejected Ones
by HRkitty
Summary: The one species the Borg rejected become the Borg's greatest nuisance. When the U.S.S Voyager answers a distress call, the unexpected progress of a civilization is revealed.
1. Distress Call

**A/N: I do not own the Star Trek franchise, any of its characters, etc. This story is purely for fun, and not for profit. Thank You.**

The Federation vessel U.S.S Voyager was traveling at Warp 8.2, on route the the Alpha Quadrant. The ship and its crew had many adventures and visited many exotic places, but the star-ship's primary course had always been towards home, to Earth, ever faithfully. For the past few months, things had gotten pretty dull, but something would soon happen to break the monotony...

"Captain, we got a distress call. It originated 1.2 light years from here." Ensign Harry Kim reported.

"Harry, have you picked up any ships in the vicinity on long range sensors?" asked Captain Janeway.

"Yes, Captain. It... it has a transwarp signature! It's Borg!" Harry exclaimed.

"All stop. Red Alert!" yelled the Captain.

"Harry, are there any other vessels beside the Borg ship?" asked the Captain.

"No Captain... Nothing." said Harry, puzzled.

"Why would the Borg send out a distress call?" questioned Commander Chakotay.

"Maybe it's Species 8472." Captain Janeway hypothesized.

"The Borg do not send out distress calls to alien ships, only to other Borg." Seven interjected.

"Well, someone is sending out a distress call, and we need to figure out who." the Captain said. "Harry, remodelate our shields on a rotating frequency on it will be harder to detect us. Tom, alter our flight pattern so that if the Borg do detect us, we can get the hell out of there. We are going after that distress call."

"Yes, Captain." said Harry Kim and Tom Paris simultaneously.

Voyager adjusted its nacelles and took off at warp speed. After about 12 minutes, the ship was within 237 kilometers of where the distress call originated. The Captain ordered a slowdown and Voyager dropped to impulse speed. The ghastly image of an ominous Borg cube filled the screen.

"Harry, report." the Captain said.

"The call definitely originated from this spot, Captain. It looks like it originated from the upper right quadrant of the cube."

"There are no other ships to be seen. The Borg must have attacked and assimilated another alien ship. Perhaps there are some surviving crew members inside the cube and they are sending the call." Captain Janeway speculated.

"Captain, the Borg cube looks like it has had no recent engagements. There is no evidence of exterior damage, or signs that the cube is regenerating." Seven reported.

"What?" the Captain asked, puzzled.

"Perhaps the aliens proved to be easy prey? Commander Chakotay said.

"Impossible. The Borg cube should show some kind of damage from an attack. I just analyzed their recent events log, and they say nothing of any kind of event." Seven replied.

"Then where did the distress call originate from?!" Captain Janeway asked, exasperated.

"Captain, I just did a sensor sweep, and I have picked up 89 non-Borg life-signs. They register as Kazon..." Harry Kim reported, surprised.

"What? Kazon on a Borg cube? How on Earth is that possible?" Captain Janeway asked, puzzled.

"They must have sent the distress call." Harry said.

"That would be a logical assumption." Lieutenant Tuvok commented.

"Well no matter what happened, we need to help them. Harry, initiate the emergency beam-out procedures." Captain Janeway commanded.

"Captain, the Borg have detected us. They are in the process of locking a tractor beam on the ship." Lieutenant Tuvok reported calmly.

The Borg sent Voyager a hail. Their usual message boomed through the ship's comm system. "WE ARE THE BORG. YOU WILL BE ASSIMILATED. RESISTANCE IS FUTILE.". The Borg cube loomed ever closer, intent on assimilating Voyager and ending the crew's hopes of ever getting back to Earth.


	2. Desperate Fight

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and sorry for the long update. Here's the next chapter. Please enjoy!**

"Harry, have the Kazon all been transported?" the Captain asked urgently.

"The transport has just been completed!" Harry Kim answered.

"Tom, get us out of here!" the Captain yelled.

"I can't Captain, the tractor beam has drained all our power!" Tom shouted

"Tuvok, send a feedback pulse back through the beam, that should disable it!" the Captain ordered.

"I just did, Captain. The attempt was unsuccessful." Tuvok reported.

"Fire all we got at the cube, Tuvok. Now!" Captain Janeway commanded.

Phasers erupted from the doomed Voyager on all sides. The Borg cube remained undamaged, however, and continued to pull the ship ever closer to it. Voyager, desperate, began firing numerous torpedoes at the cube, which also had no effect. Voyager continued to fire all it had at the cube, with no effect... The cube pulled the ship past its electromagnetic field, ever closer, ever closer, until finally Voyager was inside the Borg cube. The Federation ship had fought against the Borg with all it had and won, until now. The spunky ship's luck had finally run out, it seemed. The ship and its crew was cursed to a fate worse than death- assimilation, at the hands of the Borg.

"TUVOK, HARRY, TOM, SOMEONE.. DO SOMETHING! WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! FIGHT!" Captain Janeway desperately cried.

"Captain... I'm sorry.. We failed. I failed you.. Logic dictates there is no possible way out of this situation.. I so sorry..." said Tuvok in a defeated tone, with tears in his eyes. This sight was a rare display of emotion for him.

Captain Janeway quickly walked over to Tuvok and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Don't you ever give up Tuvok! THERE IS A WAY OUT OF THIS! DON'T GIVE UP ON US!" she exclaimed.

Captain Janeway turned to the rest of the bridge crew, opened a comm link, and addressed the entire crew. " YOU ARE MY CREW. YOU ARE THE CREW OF VOYAGER. WE ARE FAMILY. WE HAVE BEEN TOGETHER FOR SEVEN YEARS AND WE HAVE ENCOUNTERED EVERY KIND OF HARDSHIP AND CHALLENGE AND WE HAVE MADE IT, WITHOUT LOSING OUR PRINCIPLES! THIS IS NO DIFFERENT! WE HAVE TO BE STRONG EVEN IN THE FACE OF THE MOST HOPELESS SITUATION. WE CAN NEVER GIVE UP... WE WILL FIGHT! WE WILL FIGHT TO THE BITTER END!" she said in a powerful tone, addressing her entire crew over the comm system.

The Captain's speech had a profound effect on the crew of Voyager. All over the ship, backs straightened up, faces wore a more hopeful and determined expression. The crew collectively became determined to win and prevail against the Borg.

Inspired by the Captain's speech, Seven of Nine was just about to propose a plan of action when three Borg drones beamed abroad the bridge. One of the Borg drones lunged for a crew member, an Ensign by the name of Sharon Robinson. The drone injected her in the neck with nanoprobes then dropped her to the ground. The drone was about to go for another crew member when it was promptly dispatched with a phaser shot to the head by Harry Him. Seeing the drones beam aboard, Seven realized she had to act. She quickly implemented her palm. Meanwhile, the Captain was dodging another drone, evading its attempts to grab her. She finally managed to down it with a swift kick in the abdomen. A swift phaser shot later ended its life. With two drones down, Tuvok tried to shoot the last one, but it had adapted to the phaser fire. It strode closer to him, and was about to grab him, when Chakotay seized it from behind and twisted its neck. It fell down to the ground, gave one last convulse, and was still. Three drones dead was a small victory for the Voyager crew, but there many more drones to contend with on the rest of the ship. However, Seven's plan was beginning to work. Explosions were rocking Voyager which was still within the Borg cube. Seeing this, Tuvok fired the forward phasers and created a hole in the cube big enough for the ship to fit though. Tom Paris engaged the ship at maximum impulse out of the Borg cube, and once the ship was out, took off at maximum warp. Meanwhile, sensing the damage to their ship, most of the Borg drones beamed off Voyager to repair the cube.

Seeing that Voyager escaped, the entire bridge crew beamed.

"Seven, how did you do it?" the Captain inquired.

With a smug smile on her face, Seven responded. "I remembered from once being a drone that alien ships were held inside a Borg vessel using an electromagnetic current. I merely initiated an reverse electromagnetic charge through the deflector dish, which caused a chain reaction, and allowed us to free ourselves."

"Seven, your a genus!" exclaimed the Captain.

"Captain, I hate to break up the celebration, but I have to report that approximately 23 drones are still on the ship, and the Borg cub is pursuing us, and closing in." Tuvok reported.

"Shields at full power. We will have to worry about the drones on board the ship later." the Captain ordered. "Standby all weapons!"

"Yes, Captain." Tuvok said.

"Tom, is there any nebula we can hide in?" asked the Captain.

With a sigh, Tom answered. "Negative on the nebula, Captain. But I have a nice gas cloud we can hide in... The particles in the cloud should scatter their sensors."

"Head for it.. Full impulse!" the Captain ordered.

Voyager sped for the gas cloud and made it to it within a few minutes. The ship managed to hide in time, leaving the Borg cube circling the perimeter looking for Voyager.

"Tuvok, what is the status of the drones on board?" the Captain asked.

"18 of the 23 drones have been eliminated, however sickbay is swamped with infected crew-members" Tuvok reported.

"Seven, get to sickbay immediately. Help the Doctor find a cure to disable the Borg nanoprobes. Tom, monitor the Borg cube and tell me if they make any course changes. Tuvok, run a entire sensor sweep of the ship and track down the remaining drones, then send additional security teams to intercept them." the Captain ordered.

The crew members immediately moved about to complete their assigned tasks. Seven of Nine rushed down to sickbay. With a hyprospray, she extracted a shimmering gray sample of her nanoprobes and gave them to the Doctor. The doctor reprogrammed them to counteract the assimilation nanoprobes, and began injecting the various crew-members. For a moment, Seven thought the new nanoprobes wouldn't work, but the Docter's expertise proved invaluable, and the nanoprobes began to stop the assimilation process in the crew members. Meanwhile, Tuvok along with the members of his security team were methodically scanning the halls of the ship for drones. Tuvok ordered his team to set their phasers on a rotating modulation. He with his team within an hour had managed to track down and eliminate three Borg drones, with only two remaining on Voyager. Finally, after what seemed like hours of searching, the security team found the drones, working at a interface consul. Tuvok instantly aimed his phaser at the drone closest to him. He fired, but the shot only harmlessly bounced off the drone's green energy shield. The phaser fire had the secondary effect of attracting the drones' attention. They stopped what they were doing, and started to slowly march towards the security team. Never intimidated, Tuvok motioned for his team members to back away, and head around the long way to get behind the drones. With his team members gone, Tuvok was all alone with the pair of advancing drones. Without fear, Tuvok ran towards the drones, and lifted his phaser rifle to act as a club. He hit the first drone in the head, and it fell down with a thump. The second drone grabbed Tuvok's shoulder in a vice like grip, lifted him up, and was about to inject him with its assimilation tubules when the rest of the security team arrived. They immediately attacked the drone, hitting it with their phaser rifles and kicking it with their feet. Finally, it was deactivated. Tuvok stood up and thanked his team with a nod. He tapped his comm badge.

"Tuvok to the bridge." he said.

"Bridge here. Are all the drones gone, Tuvok?" the Captain asked.

"Yes, Captain. We just finished dispatching the last two." Tuvok answered.

"Good work! Now report to the bridge." the Captain said.

"Yes, Captain" Tuvok said.

Tuvok turned to his security team. "I want to thank you for a job well done. You all performed admirably. Take a well earned break, you are all dismissed." he said.

The security team nodded and went their separate ways, while Tuvok headed for the bridge.

Once Tuvok made it to the bridge, he headed over to his tactical station. The Captain was standing up, looking at all the different members of her bridge crew.

"The Doctor reported that all the infected crew members are going to recover, and Tuvok reported that all the Borg drones on board the ship have been dealt with. However, we are still in this gas cloud, and the Borg cube is patrolling the perimeter, waiting for us to come out. Harry, run a scan. Is the Borg cube still there?" the Captain asked.

"Yes, unfortunately they still are, Captain." Harry reported. "In fact, sensors show there is another cube that dropped out of transwarp! Looks like they called in for backup." he added, in a slightly panicked voice.

"Great!" Captain Janeway exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Captain, I don't mean to interrupt, but what about the Kazon we transported over an hour ago? 89 of them, and they're spread across Deck 2." Tuvok asked.

"Dang it, I almost forgot about them! Are they a threat?" the Captain asked.

"No, Captain. There are no reports of damage or violence on that deck, and Ensign Anderson told her supervisor that a Kazon saved her from a drone during the Borg attack." Tuvok said.

"Really? Well that's good to hear. Tuvok, go ahead and go down to Deck 2 and gather the Kazon into a conference room. I will get down there to talk to them as soon as I can." the Captain replied.

"Very well, Captain." Tuvok said. He left his station and went to the turbo-lift, heading for Deck 2.

"Harry, where are the two Borg ships now?" the Captain asked.

"The two enemy ship are holding position on opposite sides of the gas cloud, waiting for us to come out." Harry reported.

"It's clear they aren't going to give this up. We need to find a way to get out of here, in one piece. All senior officers in my ready room, now. We are going to figure this out, and we will do nothing else until we do." the Captain said.

All the senior officers made their way to the ready room and sat down. In the meantime, the star ship U.S.S Voyager sat idle with its crewmembers working endlessly to end its current predicament with a happy ending, while its enemies the Borg were anxiously pacing the perimeter of the gas cloud, waiting for the ship's next move.


End file.
